kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2015
23:28:32 susanoo * 23:29:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:41 Ahhh you prick 23:29:42 *activats censer bar card* (epic) 00:46:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:07 dude thats the kinda "phase" that ends with you dead in a ditch if your not 3 or 4 11:56:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:56:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 11:56:48 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:03:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:03:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:43 Hey bro. 12:17:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:26:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:26:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:31 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:44:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 12:50:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:50 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 13:24:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:12:34 -!- PearceRipley has joined Special:Chat. 14:12:56 hi 14:13:00 -!- PearceRipley has left Special:Chat. 14:13:04 -!- PearceRipley has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:13:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:23 shot 14:16:03 ? 14:16:06 -!- PearceRipley has left Special:Chat. 14:16:09 -!- PearceRipley has joined Special:Chat. 14:17:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:18:04 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:18:24 Sorry was distracted. By spilling some blood. 14:19:23 ok 14:19:34 and no rp right now okay? 14:20:02 Okay bro. *goes back to spilling blood* Blood for the blood GOD! 14:20:39 *holds one of my daughters* 14:23:45 heh 14:23:49 -!- PearceRipley has left Special:Chat. 14:24:02 -!- PearceRipley has joined Special:Chat. 14:25:39 shot? 14:26:43 Still her. 14:28:05 *looks at my daughter* 14:29:44 *pokes sil* 14:31:34 Sil: huh? 14:31:59 hi sil 14:33:02 -!- PearceRipley has left Special:Chat. 14:33:11 Sil: Hi. 14:34:03 -!- PearceRipley has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:23 Sil: *she sits down and barries her head in a book* 14:44:00 *looks at my daughter( shot you know it is me brandon) 14:44:42 Sil: You got some nice kids. *keeps reading her book* 14:44:54 thank you sil 14:45:11 Sil: Welcome. 14:45:28 -!- PearceRipley has left Special:Chat. 14:47:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:11:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:54 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:47:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:59:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:00:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:00:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:59 Hi guys 16:23:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:23:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 16:23:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:52 hey. 16:24:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:25:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:04 How is everyone 16:26:20 I'm on lunch break :D 16:26:26 shocked at how quiet this chat's been. 16:26:55 Its quiet around lunch 16:27:09 It's been way to quiet. 16:27:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:28:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:24 a 16:28:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:29:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:29:24 I'm eating a sandwich 16:29:24 Yeah. 16:30:30 I have art, then I stay in art and eat a sandwich instead of hanging with my friends in the cafeteria 16:31:38 I hang with the some of the smartest kids in school, but I also sit next to the dumbest and most immature and annoyingest kids in school 16:31:56 I nearly got in a fight with the girl in that group 16:32:38 It would be amazing because I would of just smashed a chair into her face 16:33:00 Need to keep one of my battery powered nerf guns from jamming. 16:33:20 It jams? 16:33:34 Just get rub it with peanut butter (trollface) 16:35:09 I lost 9 pounds by skipping lunch :D, I'm on the road to being that skinny little shit was in 6th grade 16:35:30 It keeps on refusing to fire. I am getting sick of giving it the Type 1 malfution treatment. 16:35:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:35:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:36:23 If somebody breaks in just hit them with a golf club 16:36:33 I don't have one. 16:37:04 Fight them off with a baguette 16:37:38 Nah, I think beating them up. 16:38:14 Think I'm gonna just remove a safety. 16:38:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:38:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:39:21 Implant tiny blades on the dart 16:39:42 Some people make real guns and make them looks like Nerf guns 16:39:48 Just first gotta find the right size screwdriver. 16:40:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:40:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:40:52 Ya 16:41:47 ^0^ 16:42:54 =�� my tablet has build emote on its key board like these U_UO.O~_~^_~:-D 19:05:37 afk, bath. 19:08:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:08:54 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:20:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 2015 09 15